Unreal Lights
by LIFELOVELAUGHREAD
Summary: Hinata Is Sent To An All Boys Boading School.This is When Things Start To Get Confusing.   What Dose The Akatsuki Need To Do With Hinata? [Swearing & OOC] [Raited T Just incase]  [DISCONTINUED UNTILL FURTHER NOTICE]LeexSaku.NaruxHina.OXxGaara.TenxNeji.
1. Hinata's New School

Disclaimer: I Don't Owen Naruto  
**"Inner" **_**Flashback **_'thought "Talking" _"Whisper"_

**BOOM ****BAING CRASH SMASH "ATTENTION EVERYONE IN C BLOCK PLEASE EXIT THE C SECTION!"**

With that teenagers and teachers were seen running around Chib High Boarding school. Teachers were running around yelling at kids to get out of the building and teenagers were seen running away from the smoke.

And in the midst of all this were 4 teenage girls high fiving each-other grinning and smirking. Their names? Sakura, Hinata, Ino and Ten-Ten.

They were the ones that set the explosion off in the science lab… Why you ask? The answer will come now.

**Flash back.**

**Hinata Sakura Ino and Ten-ten were sitting in 4****th**** Pd in science class with bored and annoyed faces on. Their teacher Mrs.Olla wouldn't shut up, but when they heard "You are now to mix chemicals" the girls looked at each other and smirked. **

**The 4 girls stood up and went to their places where all the chemicals were set out. Other kids were at the front trying to get the teachers attention. They were in the back planning on setting of an explosion. They wanted to do this because Mrs.Olla and some other teachers set them detention for the holidays instead of going home for 2 weeks. So when they heard "Start mixing the chemicals now!" the girls smirked. They knew how to make explosions and mix things and that's what they were planning to do. Set an explosion. **

**The 4 girls grabbed the chemicals that they knew would make a perfect explosion. After about 5mins the science lab exploded with a baing and all the teenagers were running out while Mrs.Olla sent a kid to tell the office to warn the school.**

**Sakura Hinata Ino and Ten-ten grinned and walked out casually. Acting oh so innocent, well you see these are the girls you don't want to mess with together they kick ass and the bullies but hotties of the school with their ownen band called (Insert a band name here PLZ tell me 1) when they were alone they could still kick ass they were strong. But if separated for more than 2 weeks they would just lose it. **

**End flash back**

"I can't believe that would actually work!" Sakura exclaimed punching the air.

"Yeah!" the other 3 said in together.

"SAKURA HINATA INO AND TEN-TEN TO THE OFFICE NOW!" was blasted over the P.A the girls looked at each other and gulped.

"How did they find out?" Hinata asked. '"Don't know but we'll stick together!" with that the 4 said girls took off to the office that was still ok because the explosion was over in the C block.

"You girls in Mrs.Habish's office now!" the secretary said. The girls looked at each other and sighed. As they entered the office hoping for the best, but they thought wrong.

"You girls have done it this time! You know how much that will cost to re-pay and get it fixed!" the principle yelled. They looked at each other and gulped. They didn't mean to set the whole of C block on fire and besides it didn't even spread yet.

"I'm afraid im going to have to send you girls to different boarding schools, this means you 4 will be split up. I will see what boarding schools are available now go and pack!" she barked with that the 4 girls left the office.

"They can't do this! They can't split us up!" Ino and ten-ten cried. Sakura sighed and Hinata was thinking of a plan. These 4 girls hade been friends since kindy and weren't gonna get split up now! Hell no! "I got it!" Hinata said as they entered their dorm. "WHAT?" the 3 girls asked. "Well once we find out what our new boarding schools are we will txt each other and ill make a few calls and if the people I know can get blue prints for the new boarding schools we could bust out by mid night and we will meet at the air port and go back home and start touring again!" She said. The 3 girls looked at each other and smirked "THAT'S AGRATE IDEA!" they said.

**2 weeks later Hinata's POV**

I sighed as I looked out the cold frost bitten window. I thought I was going to another all girl's boarding school not an ALL BOYS! Why the heck am I going to an all boys?' I thought screaming in my mind. We suddenly pulled to a screech I sighed and grabbed my luggage and got the papers I needed to give to the security before entering. This was going to be harder than I thought boarding school shouldn't have security guards! Arghh! I'll have to tell the girls about this and I will want to know what boarding schools they are at! And with that I entered Kyubi high boarding school for boys…

I entered a nice looking well kept place. I sighed clutching my skate-board tighter and I told my self this would be ok. I tried ignoring the stairs from all the boys but on the inside I wanted to pull my hoddie over my face and scream, I fixed my skinny jeans and threw my skate board on the floor looking around for the office. When I hard some voices and someone call "What the heck are you doing in an all boys school?" I turned and saw a pack of boys and 1 blond headed blue eyed fox whiskered boy standing in front on the pack. I sighed but then smirked And I started.

"Well, you might have heard about the explosion at Chib high boarding school right?" The pack of boys nodded. I smirked. "Well you know the 4 girls right?" I asked again they nodded again. "Well I was 1 of the four." My smirk grew bigger and the boys expression's.

"Wait a minute!" a boy with a small white dog said. If you were 1 of what's your name I read it in the news paper" I just looked at him and sighed the 3 girls were my best friends for god sakes! "Haruno Sakura Yamanaka Ino Ten-ten and I am Hyuuga Hinata" all the boys froze. "OMG YOU ARE THE GIRL THAT SET THE EXPLOSION OFF! NEJI WAST LIEING!" I raised an eye brow and about to speak when someone called out "Wait a minute Neji is your brother?" I sighed and shock my head. "Im his cousin" "Yes, long time no see Hinata" I turned around and saw an older looking Neji around my age or 1 year older (A/N: they are all 16 – 17 in this fanfic) "Yes it has been a while Neji, now if you excuse me I need to go to the office…" and with that I jumped on my skate board and took of down the path following the signs pointing to the office. I half smirked and grinned when I heard "Neji your cousin is kick ass she set the explosion off you weren't lying" or "Sheds hot!" I giggled when I heard Neji yell "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!" This Boarding school yea was going to be different and weird I could feel it. I wanted the others here so bad!

**Please review and**** vote for the couples you want HinaSasu, KibaHina, NaruHina, GaarHina, ItaHina Or ANY other you want tell me!**


	2. Meeting the boy and Hinata's Flashback

Disclaimer: I Don't Owen Naruto  
**"Inner" **_**Flashback **_'thought "Talking" _"Whisper"_

**Hinata' POV still**

I sighed and entered a fancy looking office. Its feature wall was a mix of blue's and purple's with hints of pink. The secretary looked nice she hade dark brown short shoulder length hair with brown eyes. And a blue knee-length dress she looked like she was in her early 20's to early 30's. She looked up and smiled at me.

"Hi you must be Hyuuga Hinata; I was told you were coming here. I am shizune. Tsunade will be with you in sec" and with that she went back to typing something on the computer.

A few secs later a woman that looked to be in her early 20's stepped out and smelling like sake. She hade an erm big chest and blond hair. "Hello Hyuuga Hinata, I am your new principal of Kyubi Boarding school high… for boys?" she said. "Anyways come back later ill get someone to show you to your dorm" and with that she went to the P.A and said "Someone from Gai's class please come down and show a new student to their dorm, please thank you"

5 mins later a teenage boy around my age showed up his black hair falling on his face and his onyx eyes staring at me like –why-the-heck-are-you-here look. I grinned at him. "Sasuke meet Hyuuga Hinata she got sent here because she blew up the science lab" Tsunade said. "Ok now show her to her dorm room 468" and with that she threw what looked like a new looking key at me I caught it and smiled said thank you and stated following Sasuke.

"So that's why you are here" he said. "Lucky you get the new dorm" he said smiling at me (I know OOC) "Yeah, me and some friends blew up the science lab like you heard those teachers deserved it!" he chuckled at me.

**Sasuke's POV**

I sighed as I lead the new girl Hinata to the new dorms. I glanced at her **'she's cute' **'Where did that come from?' **'Me you're inner!' **'I thought I got rid of you go away!' **'Fine but im telling ya she's cute fine and good looking'** and with that Sasuke's inner left. 'Weirdo' **'I heard that' **'GO AWAY!' "Sasuke?" with that Sasuke snapped out of his conversation with his inner.

"Yes?" I asked. I looked at her again 'The idiot inner is right' I thought.

"Are we at the dorms yet?" she asked. I just nodded and took her into a building that held all the dorms I took her to new dorm 468 one of the newest dorms she stuck the key into the hole and opened the door. Our jaw's dropped. This dorm had a Queen sized bed, a T.V that looked new, her ownen bathroom, a desk, a couch in front of the T.V her ownen kitchen and anything you could find in a home. We snapped out of our trances. The paint looked like it hade just dried yesterday because the feature wall was Black and the other walls were violet.

"Lucky…" I mumble. She giggled at me and I blushed a bit. "Well thank you Sasuke-kun." A suffix eh? "No problem Hinata-_chan_" she looked confused but shrugged. "Well I need to un-pack come in if you want" she said. "Umm, sure?" and I stepped in that's when the new paint and furniture smell hit me. I sighed 'she's lucky to have a queen size bed and her ownen room now sharing 1 with a dobe…' and with that I sat down and watched T.V

**Half an Hour later Hinata's POV**

'And there!' I said. I just finished connecting my laptop, unpacking and charging my phone. I sighed and looked at Sasuke who was sleep in front of the T.V I glanced at my little new black alarm clock 12:30 and that's when the bell probably lunch break bell went and Sasuke bolted right up.

He rubbed his head and grinned at me. I smiled back and then grabbed my keys, skate board and mobile phone and turned to him "Come on, aren't you going to show me around?" He glared at me but sighed and nodded.

We got up and left my new dorm I locked up throwing the keys in my pocket he gave me a tour of the Boarding school this place was pretty big. But we both hade the same time tables he told me that all his friends were in the same class as we were. 'I want to meet these friends of his' I thought.

As we made our way outside someone called Sasuke "OI SASUKE OVER HERE!" We both turned and saw a pack of guys and the same blond headed boy. "Coming" he said. We both came to the group and they stopped talking and looked at me, I shifted uncomfortable with their gazes. "Can you guys stop?!" I asked and they snapped out of their gazes and blushed. "Introduce your selves" Sasuke said. 'Ok" So all the guys went.

"Im Kiba" a boy with dark brown hair and 2 red marks on his cheeks with a small white dog.  
"Choji –munch-" a chubby boy with swirls on his cheeks and a packet of chips said.  
"Shino" a boy with sun glasses, while playing with a bug said.  
"Shika –yawn- maru" Said a boy that looked like he was asleep with pineapple hair.  
"Naruto" a boy with bright blond hair and whisker marks on his cheeks said.  
"Sai" said a boy with black hair.  
"Lee" said a boy with bowel cut hair and fuzzy brows.  
"Itachi, Sasuke's brother…" Said what looked like a clone of Sasuke  
and "Deidara" said a boy with blond hair and a fringe covering his eye. 

I smiled "Im Hyuuga Hinata as you already know, Neji's cosine" So with that we all sat down and I learnt about the boys and they learnt about me.

**Time skip 8:30 Hinata's POV  
**I sighed as I walked out of my bathroom I looked out the window and at the moon hoping Sakura Ino and Ten-ten were ok. I was expecting a txt message by tomorrow. I threw the towel in a basket and got into my pj's and plopped on my queen size bed I was so tied I went to sleep early

**Hinata's Dream Flashback mode  
**a young Hinata, Sakura Ino and Ten-ten were in the playground at their old usual not a boarding school, school. They were talking and giggling away until some older looking kids showed up and started bullying them the girls couldn't take this they were always bullied so they fought back biting punching kicking slapping until the teachers showed up, they blamed the fight on the 4 girls so they called the girls parents. They thought the best thing for the girls was sending them to a boarding school far far away. The girls were hurt by this, so that's when the decided to not be scared but be brave and be bullies so they have been bullies ever since. But 1 day when the girls were at the new boarding school Hinata received a phone call from home confirmed that Hinata's mum was killed in a car accident she broke down in tears. The girls after this decided again not show any emotions until Hinata met _him _her boyfriend the 1 boy that she could talk to of course she met him because this boarding school was co-ed. But 1 day she caught him cheating on her with another girl. So from those past events she hade changed into what she and her friends were today bullies and pranksters but without them Hinata was a mess but never showed it.

BEEP BEEP BEE- Hinata smashed her alarm clock her face wet from tears she wanted to talk to Sakura Ino and Ten-ten but no they were all split up into different boarding school's. She got up and went to the shower, she got out ate breakfast and glanced at the alarm clock 6:00am she sighed. She threw on a black mini-skirt with a red boob-tube and black cons with black socks. She grabbed her electric guitar that was specially made for her birthday it was black with a mix of fluro and hade her bands name printed on it. She received from her mum while at boarding school. She strummed the strings and hummed a tune she was a good singer. She closed her eyes imaging herself with her friends playing in their band they hade formed at boarding school 1 boring day. Ten-ten drummer Sakura and Ino guitarists and Hinata the lead singer. She opened her eyes and glanced at the clock 7:30 and hummed the last part of the song and placed her guitar down drabbing her mobile phone, Ipod, book-bag, and skate board heading to her first class.

**Normal POV  
**By now everyone (all boys) were shuffling around the boarding school a mix of voices around Hinata receiving glances from the boys. She sighed and glanced up and stopped when she hade to do a double take because she thought she saw _him._ She shook her head 'No..' she thought and continued onto History class where she knew she would fall asleep.

**A/N: ok sorry people that this didn't have any fluff with any of the buys but it will come next chapter I was just telling you about Hinata's past. Anywayz im outy now toodelz! PLEASE REVIEW!!! **


	3. Talking Too Sakura & The FlashBack

Disclaimer: I Don't Owen Naruto  
**"Inner" **_**Flashback **_'thought "Talking" _"Whisper"_

**Hinata's POV **

I sighed as I entered History the teacher was talking the class full of boys and the boys weren't listening they were asleep or talking or something else. I sighed and knocked at the door. Mrs.Kurenai I think that's what she's called gestures me to come in. I did. "Class I have a new err student I'd like you to meet" and with that all the boys stopped and started at me. With wdf-are-you-doing-here-but-omg-its-a-girl look. I smiled. And Mrs.Kurenai told me to introduce myself so I did, "Im Hyuuga Hinata, Neji's cousin as you heard I was 1 of the girls that blew up Chib high boarding school. I'm in a band called Cupids Temptation Im lead singer and electric guitarist." And with that I went and sat in the back of the class.

I learned all the things the teacher was talking about already so I pulled out my Ipod nano and took my hair out covering the speakers and started drawing acting like I was taking notes.

I sighed as I stopped drawing I smiled at it, and one of my favourite song's came on True colours it reminded me of myself and Sakura, Ino and Ten-ten and also the picture I drew was of me and the girls at 1 of our secret but favourite places back home we found. The drawing I drew was of us girls was dancing in the rain and a rainbow in the back. This song was 1 of my favourites because it was my mums favourite as well, I gave a sad smile remembering my mothers death they played that song at the funeral I tried a tear.

**Flash back**

Hinata was crying into Sakura's arms as Hinata's mothers body drove off.

You with the sad eyes  
Don't be discouraged  
Oh I realize  
It's hard to take courage  
In a world full of people  
You can lose sight of it  
of the darkness inside you  
Makes you feel so small

Hanabi must of only been 8 by then, everyone in the church was in tears but not as much as Hinata. The Chib High Boarding School let the 3 go to Hinata's mum's funeral. It was the saddest day for Hinata.

But I see your true colors  
Shining through  
I see your true colors  
And that's why I love you  
So don't be afraid to let them show  
Your true colors  
True colors are beautiful,  
Like a rainbow

"Shh, it's ok Hinata" Sakura mumbled while Ino and Ten-ten joined the hug.  
"Its not o-o-ok you girls and my mum was the only ones I could talk to now this goes a-a-a-nd happens!" Hinata cried. "My father d-d-d-o-sent l-l-l-l-o-ov-ove m-me" Hinata cried more tears stinging her cheeks. Sakura Ino and Ten-ten looked at each other and nodded. "Look Hinata" Sakura started. "You are loved by many your father just doesn't see that!" "Yeah!" Ino picked up where Sakura left off. "We are young teenagers now our mums won't always be there for us..." "Besides you have us now come on lets blow this place and head out to the forest!" Ten-ten said finishing were Ino left off.

Hinata gave them a warm smile and a nod. The girls headed out to the forest.  
Even though it was raining the girls didn't care. The played and laughed even Hinata cracked a smile in the end. At the end of it a rainbow was shining bright.

Show me your smile then,  
Don't be unhappy, can't remember  
When I last saw you laughing  
If this world makes you crazy  
And you've taken all you can bear  
You call me up  
Because you know I'll be there

And I'll see your true colors  
Shining through  
I see your true colors  
And that's why I love you  
So don't be afraid to let them show  
Your true colors  
True colors are beautiful,  
Like a rainbow

If this world makes you crazy  
And you've taken all you can bear  
Just call me up  
Because you know I'll be there

And I'll see your true colors  
Shining through  
I see your true colors  
And that's why I love you  
So don't be afraid to let them show  
Your true colors  
True colors are beautiful,

Like a rainbow…  
**End flashback.**

I snapped out of my trance when the Lunch bell went i quickly hid my tears, grabbed my stuff turned of my Ipod grabbing my dorm keys and ran back to my dorm. Not caring about lunch. I needed to talk to 1 of the girls right now!...

I opened my door then slammed it and locked it. I threw my book bag on the floor and got my mobile phone out calling Sakura.

Ring ring… Ring ring…

"Hello? Haruno Sakura speaking.."

"SAKURA! ITS HINATA WHAT BOARDING SCHOOL ARE YOU AT AND IM SO LONLEY IM IN TEARS!" I belted out.

That's when I heard sniffling

"Oh Hinata! I thought you weren't going to call, I thought you forgot! I miss you here so much there are bitches here and everyone says I have a big forehead!"

"Look Sakura, I'll make some calls tonight but right now I need to talk with you and I need to know your Boarding school!"

"Ok, well Im at Hamaru (Made up) Boarding high school for girly girls! Ten-ten is still at Chib Boarding high school because they can't find anywhere and Ino is at Sanula (Made up again) Boarding high school for girls they all say everyone has turned against them already and stuff but I have 1 friend who is a total nerd!" I giggled but then cried. "Sakura I am at an all boy's boarding school… Kyuubi Boarding high school…"

"…"

"…"

"Sakura?

"…"

"OMGG YOUR SO LUCKY I WANNA BE THERE RIGHT NOW!"

I grinned. "Well, that's what im planning on doing instead of going back home you girls come here and we finish of the school year and then we stated touring…"

"Good idea SAKURA HARUNO GET OF THAT PHONE NOW! … Don't ask I'll talk to you on the laptop tonight bye" "Bye" Click beep beep beep.

I giggled Sakura can be funny when she doesn't know it..." with that I grabbed my things again and headed out for Lunch there was still half an hour left.

**Normal POV**

Hinata made her way down the crowded hall way's past the other dorms and into the soccer field where she knew the guys would be there and she started thinking 'The guys are kind of… hot…' Hinata blushed but shook it off not paying attention to where she was going crashed straight into Kiba, Sasuke Naruto and Gaara. "Oww" she mumbled she looked up too see the guys staring at her. "HAY GUYS!" she said hopping up grinning at them.

"Hay Hinata" they said. She sighed. "Where are you guys going?" "We were going to find you but I don't think we need to" Naruto said. "Bark!" Akumaru agreed. Hinata smiled. The guys blushed. She smirked 'This will be interesting' She thought.

The now group of 5 headed back to the soccer field where the group would be "Hay ugly" Sai greeted. The boys where shocked but Hinata was smarter than that "Hay dickless" With that all the boys fell to the floor. "But how why you?" "I have my ways" with that Hinata away pulling out her mobile once again leaving the boys in shock. But the boys soon had blushes on their faces all thinking the same things 'She's amazing'

**Ok people sorry for this chapter but I still don't know what pairings I was thinking HinataxAllBoys so ill try but in the mean time Review and give some ideas please. THANK YOU! **


	4. Talking Too Tenten & The Midnight fair

Disclaimer: I Don't Owen Naruto  
**"Inner" **_**Flashback **_'thought "Talking" _"Whisper"_

**Hinata's POV**

I giggled I could be so surprising sometimes I knew Sai would greet me like that because Neji told me. I sighed and took out my mobile phone making a few phone calls to some people that know some people that can get Sakura, Ino and Ten-ten here.

After a few phone calls and a few begging's the girls were sure to be here in the next 2 months. I sighed not bothered going back to class so I went to my dorm I grabbed my keys but I felt someone or some people following me, I picked up my pace and I could feel they did too. I sighed and did a turn jump which startled me because it was Tsunade and Shizune "Umm?" I asked confused on why the principal and the assistant would follow me. "Hinata! Sorry for scaring you but I wanted too see how you are going do you like this school?!..."

"Hell yea! It's kick ass here. Everything is way better than at Chib School." Tsunade chucked "Good, I like you girl. You have spunk. Now ill be of come shizune" With that the two left.

I turned back and started walking to my dorm. In the mean time I wanted to talk to Ten-ten because I knew Chib Boarding school would be on their lunch break still.

I opened my door throwing my stuff on the couch heading to the desk where I connected my laptop and other stuff. Hinata msn name WhiteRose and Ten-tens msn name is 10-10.

WhiteRose just sighed on.

10-10 just sighed on.

10-10: OMGGG HINATA! IM SUCH A LONER OVER HERE I WANNA GET OUT NOW ALL THE TEACHERS ARE MAKING IT SO HARD FOR ME! 

WhiteRose: Jeez 10-10 chill, I made some phone calls expect you're self to be at my boarding school in 2 months…

10-10: What boarding school are you at?

WhiteRose: Lol, Kyubi High boarding school….

10-10… … … OMGG LUCKY!

WhiteRose: I know, now I gotta

10-10: Ok, well I gotta go too Cya! LOVE YOU

WhiteRose: you too!

10-10 sighed off.

WhiteRose sighed off.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I sighed as I switched of my Laptop. I pulled out a photo album with tones of photos of me, the girls and my family… Family what family? Neji is a best friend more than cousin and I don't even know if Hanabi remembers me and father.. That ass hole! I hate him; he jumped at the chance to send me to Boarding schools. And same with Sakura Ino and Ten-ten's family (A/N: I know Ten-ten doesn't have a family but im making her have 1 deal with it) I sighed taking out the picture of my father I got my scissors and cut it up. I then shut the album and walked to my balcony. The view was beautiful not like it was back at Chib's boarding school. Poor ten-ten I hope she was ok. I giggled Sakura must be going crazy right about now at a girly girl boarding school. And Ino she can survive she has a temper though. Knock knock knock. Who could that be? "Coming!" I got up and answered the door only to be trampled by the boys "Hay Hinata!" they all said. "Hay, you guys know you knock and wait not trample people in the proses!" They just grinned. "Aww man this place is awesome! Better than the other dorms!" Kiba said. "Anyway way are guys here?" "Oh right! It's Friday afternoon and the teachers let us out to go see a movie or just walk around wanna come?" Naruto asked. "Sure" I said. "Just lemmi get ready and ill meet you by the gates at 7:00" "Ok!" all the boys said and walked out. (A/n: They were all the boys from the 2nd chapter not just Naruto and Kiba)

Time skip 6:00pm

I got out of the shower and now I am looking for something to wear. I opened the wardrobe and chose a black dress (Like Rihanna's Shut up and drive dress its cute!) And slipped it on. With black boots. I then put on mascara; grabbed my bag shoving the things I would need in there and glanced at the clock 6:10pm. I grabbed my dorm keys walked out locked the door and started walking to the gates receiving glances and cat calls from the other boys. I just rolled my eyes and continued on until I reached the gates seeing the boys + Neji standing there I calmly walked up "Hay" I greeted casually

_Omgg she is so hot! _The boys thought. Anyway "Come on guys, what movie are gonna see?" I asked hoping it would be a good one. "Epic movie!" "No!

This went on for a while until we chose the movie marathon that plays 3 movies in a row. We arrived at the cinemas picking seats getting food and drinks, now waiting for the movie to start. I sighed we were half way through the second movie Harry potter, I mean Epic movie was funny but this was just a bit boring so I got up and went outside for a walk "Hinata!" I turn and see Naruto running to catch up. "Hay Naruto-kun" I said smiling at him. He blushed. "Hi Hinata-chan" I giggled he could be sooo cute!

Anyways "So, Hinata-chan. Did you umm err ever have a boyfriend?" he blurted out before thinking. I felt a jab of pain and I answered quilt "Yes" "Oh, well what happened?" Another jab of pain. "I- I found him cheating on me" my voice barely above a whisper I wanted to smack Naruto right now for almost making me cry.

"Oh, im sorry" He said pulling me into a hug, funny enough I didn't push him away. He was warm and kind yet funny and cute. I returned the hug it lasted for a minute but a bark broke the hug and we saw the boys they all looked jealous. "You kind of left us behind…" Neji said. "Sorry" Naruto and I replied. I glanced at the clock 9:00pm still got some time to kill. "Wanna go to the midnight fair? Tsunade said we could go for abit, they said they would keep the gates opened for a bit longer" Sasuke explained. "Ok" everyone said. We arrived the midnight fair there was a lot of people to my surprise. We started walking around until we reached the rollercoaster. I grinned. "Lets go on that!" I said pointing to it. The guys paled. "What's wrong scared?" I asked. Im not scared. The girl thought me never to be scared you never know when you might need it. "No not me" "Same" Hn" "Hn" "Sure" "I think ill vomit but ok!" "Youthfulness of Gai help me" (Guess who?) "So its steeled lets go!" I said and started running which was hard because of my dress. We each paid for a ticket and took our places. Me in the middle with Sasuke on my left and Naruto next to him, Gaara next to Naruto. Neji on my right with Lee next to him and Kiba. Said, Choji Shino and the others behind us. The rollercoaster started and we took of hurdling through the sky. A flash. A camera must of taken out photo it must be priceless! Soon the ride stopped. I must have been the only ok 1 because the other boys fell on the floor and Choji vomited. Yuck! I ran and went to get the photo I was right it was priceless! Sasuke and the other looked like idiots with their mouths opened and they looked more pale. I started laughing. And Hard. The guys came to take a look and they flushed with embarrassment. I sighed and stuffed the photo into my bag. "You will burn that when we get back!" Sasuke said. The other boys agreed with evil glints on their faces. "Umm, no!" and with that I giggled and ran off the bumper carts.

The guys sighed and followed me to the bumper carts "You got to much energy, yeah?" Deidara said. "You think I do?" I asked. The guys nodded. I smiled and jumped in 1 Bumper cart It was black and purple with the number 8 on it. The guys got other colours and music could be heard in the back ground. And we started I looked like a crazy driver bumping into everyone but hay that's the paint right?

After that we went to different stalls by now it must have been around 11:30 – 12:00pm I glanced up I was right it was about 11:45. "Lets head back?" I asked getting tired. "Ok" the boys replied ad we returned back to the Boarding school and me and the boys split up into our dorms long awaited rest calling us each.

**A/n: How was that chapter? Ok next chapter preview**

**Hinata's POV **

**I was lost! I walked down a cold dark hallway with no one beside me until I hear **_**Him**_**. Ok who do you think Him is? REVIEW PLEASE! **


	5. Concert Hall & Him?

Disclaimer: I Don't Owen Naruto  
**"Inner" **_**Flashback **_'thought "Talking" _"Whisper"_

**Normal POV**

It was Saturday a nice warm 1 at that. Some boys were in the pool while others slept in. That's just what Hinata and the boys done.

**Hinata's POV**

Beep Beep Bee- Smack! I awake to a sunny Saturday it was bright out but I felt tired still, nothing like a shower cant fix! I sighed and made my way to the small bathroom, grabbing my towel I stepped in the shower letting cold and hot mixing into warm water hit me. This made me wake up and I relaxed. I was going to talk to Ino today because I haven't talked with her yet. I let my hair get wet it stuck to my back as I got out of the shower drying my curved body I let my hair stay wet. I then threw on some skinny jeans and a short cut shirt that reached my belly button and my skate board with my dorm keys making my way out of it locking the door. I threw my skateboard on the floor, jumped on and sped off in search of the boys.

I came out finding the boys sitting down under a Sakura tree I grinded along the bench and jumped of doing a flip with my skateboard it landed on the ground and I landed on top perfectly, I look up to see the boys looking at with –wow- faces on. I smirked. And came and took a seat next to Naruto and Sasuke. "What time did you all wake up?" I asked casually breaking the silence. "The dobe woke me up at 9:30" "It wasn't my fault that you snore so I wanted pay back!" Naruto retorted. I sighed and shook my head at them. Akumaru came up and licked my hand I giggled and patted his head. But I stopped when I thought I heard _him _I shot my head up and I squinted and GASP! It was him _He_ started walking away, I gritted my teeth I wanted to tell him off so bad! I got up grabbed my skate board and went the way he left. I ignored the shouts from the boys and started running. I ran following him out of the school until I stoped in front of what looked like an abandoned part of a hall. I gulped but I need to be brave taking a step forward I opened the broken door making it creak. I tip toped in this place was so dark and cold. I shivered this place looked familiar but I couldn't remember why. I kept walking as if I knew this place. Then it hit me this place was a concert hall me and the girls + _Him_ used to come for concerts on the boarding school holidays when me and the girls didn't have detention I wonder what happened here after me and the girls got detention we stopped coming. I sighed. I kept walking and came to a big room I think I remember this place…

**Flash back.**

**Hinata Sakura Ino and Ten-ten were in a big open room in concert hall this is where they used to preform their songs and play their music. And **_**He **_**would come see Hinata after every concert she and the girls played in. This place was were they shared their first kiss and other happy memories.**

**End flash back.**

I entered the room I knew this place of like the back of my hand. Well dur!. I came along to anther door. This memory not so happy.

**Flash Back.**

"**Thank you ladies and gentlemen and good night!" Hinata shouted into the mich and the crowed went wiled. And the 4 ran off stage. "Oh yeah baby listen to the crowed!" Ino said. Sakura Ten-ten and Hinata giggled. Hinata sighed and looked around for **_**him.**_

"**Have you seen **_**him**_** yet?" Hinata asked. "No" the others replied. They sighed. "I'll catch up with you's later!" And with that Hinata went to go look for **_**him**_**. She walked around for about 5mins until she heard some giggling and a gasp. She opened the door and saw **_**Him **_**making out with another girl!**

"**WHAT THE HELL!" Hinata shouted. They both broke apart. The girl smirking and **_**Him **_** trying to explain something to Hinata but she wasn't listening and pushed him back onto the girl making them both hit the ground HARD. She burst out in tears turned on her heal and left.**

**End Flash Back.**

I bit down on my lip to stop tears coming out. And walked into the room wait a minute I saw a shadow emerging, I panicked and fled turning another corner until I stoped. I looked up 'what the?' I thought I haven't seen this room before and now all the lights were blacked out and it was cold. I got up and continued walking into the new room in concert hall. But then I realised I was alone and now… I was lost! I walked down a cold dark hallway with no one beside me until I hear _Him. _'What the heck!' I thought and peeked around the corner and saw _him_ talking to _his _basted friends. "So Hinata is in Kyuubi high?" One asked. "Yes" _He _answered. "How long has it been since she saw you cheating on her with that other chick?" Another asked. I was resisting slapping them all "About 2 years" _He _answered. I couldn't take it any longer so I kicked a can next to the door. Bad idea. They all looked up and I stated running for dear life its self! I burst through the doors and jumped on my skate

board full speed hoping they didn't see me. Lucky they didn't. I made my way through the gates and zipped past the guys asked me questions and stomped to my comfort my dorm. I slammed the door slumping on it crying into my hands my knees brought up to my face. 'Why me? Why Me? Why Me?' I kept thinking. 'My life its self sucks!' I burst out in more tears. When I heard a knock at the door. "Go away!" I shouted. "Please let us in!" I hear someone ask. "NO!" I shouted and banged my head on the door. I banged my head pretty heard at that and fell unconscious on the floor.

**A/n: Still trying to figure out who he is anyway? Please REVIEW.**


	6. Dreams & The Karaoke Bar?

Disclaimer: I Don't Owen Naruto  
**"Inner" **_**Flashback **_'thought "Talking" _"Whisper" __ Diary writing_

**Thank you for the reviews people keep them coming, And thank you to GaaraRoxMySox, And Many Profiles you might be right on who **_**He**_** is. Anyway on with the story!**

**Neji: You talk to much**

**Sakura: No she doesn't!**

**Neji: Yes she dose!**

**Sakura: No!**

**Neji Yes!**

**ME: This will take a while…. So lets just start and we'll leave these two at it.**

**Hinata's POV**

I groaned and I rubbed the back of my head. And opened my eyes to a dimly lit room. I looked around at my surroundings; the room had 6 beds on each side with a small table next to each with a clock a bathroom and a… Nurses office? That's right! I was in the nurses' room because I fell unconscious because of me and my stupidity banging my head on the damn door!

"Oh! You're awake, finally!" Shizune said handing me some tablets and water.

"How long have I been out and how did I get there my door was locked!"

"You've been out for about 2 hours and Neji had a spear key because he asked Tsunade just in case….And also Gaara brought you back here with the other boys they were also worried." Shizune explained taking my now empty glass from me

"Oh okay thank you" I said. "Can I go now, please?" I asked. She nodded. I sighed. And pushed the blankets off in search of the guys once again.

**Normal POV**

Hinata was stalking around the Boarding school looking everywhere for the guys when she came across Tsunade screaming at who looked like Naruto and the guy seen laughing I the background. Hinata sighed and started walking towards them only to get licked to death by Akumaru

"No! Bad Akumaru!" Kiba shouted as Akumaru whimpered and got off. "Hinata! Are you ok now? You hit you're hard pretty hard!" Sai explained. "Yeah, im ok now thanks, But I've taken harder hits and been in hospital longer than that" Hinata said.

"Hinata! My god girl when I said you have spunk I meant it" Tsunade said turning her attention away from Naruto and focusing on Hinata. "Thank you once again, now if you don't mind I need to go call 1 of my friends" With that Hinata turned on her heel leaving a now once again screaming Tsunade and the boys.

**Hinata's POV**

I dug for my keys in my pocket opening the door and closing it behind me. I then grabbed my mobile phone dialling Ino's number.

Ring Ring… Ring Ring…

"Hello? Ino Yamanaka speaking.." Ino answered.

"Hay Ino-chan!" I greeted. "HINA-CHAN I MISS YOU SO MUCH THIS BOARDING SCHOOL SUX!"

I giggled. "Well, Ino… you will be happy when you come to my one. Heres is the catch... It's an all boys!"

"… OMG, when will I expect myself to be at your boarding school?"

"Two months I gotta go now, bye!"

"Bye"

Click beep beep beep.

I sighed and glanced at the clock 3:00 grate… A Saturday waisted but o well me and boys were going out again tonight. I went to my cupboard and dug out a leather book that was black and lavender with Diary printed on it. I got this from my mum before she died, it was a gift. I flipped though some pages and came across 1.

_Dear Diary, today was so sad! I found –name crossed out- him cheating on me with another girl. But I showed him! I broke up with him! I pushed him on the floor and ran away, Sakura, Ino and Ten-ten kept asking me what was wrong until I cracked and broke down starting to cry they were comforting me, thy always were and always will be. I have to go now._

_The dorm mistress will be coming to check our doom anytime now. DAMN BOARDING SCHOOL!_

_Love Hina-chan._

I giggled but sighed and flipped through some more pages and a flower fell out it was orange with black specks and yellow petals. This flower was the 1st I've ever pressed; I picked it up and shut the book again. I sighed and glanced at the clock 3:56 still got some time to kill so I went to have a nice warm bath.

When I hit the surface of the cold crisp water with the hot water soon following I slid down and put some coco not oil in the bath s I could relax, I soon fond myself flipping of into a sleep with the water off it was all quite…

Hinata's Dream

Hinata was running through a forest with her best friends and her mother they were all laughing an giggling while the sun was shinning, But out of no where a thunder clap came and it started pouring down hitting their skin like it was little sling shots with small pebbles, it stung. Hinata let out a little yip and looked around onl to fnd her self alone in a cold dark bedroom, her bedroom back at home. Her only comfort zone before she headed of to Boarding school with Sakura Ino and Ten-ten. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a shadow coming towards her. She cried out and ran "Hinata…"

"Huh?"

"Hinata open the door…"

"What?"

End Hinata's dream

I jolted right up heart beating fast and jumped out from the bath throwing on a towel that went up the knees and rushed out of the bathroom and swung open her door only to find Neji with a concerned look on his face. "Took yore time" He said slipping past me. I sighed and closed the door turning to Neji "FYI I was in the bath…" "Oh" Neji said then blushed at what her bathrobe. I sighed, shook my head and went to my bedroom closed the door and shouted to Neji who was in the kitchen "IM GETTING DRESSED" "Ok" and I heard the T.V go on.

I sighed and got out a black mini skirt that ended at my knees and fish net stockings with a blood red boob tube and fishnet shirt under neath with a leather jacket. And then some black boots. I came out and took a seat next to Neji "Where are we going again?" I asked. "Karaoke bar…" was all e said. I giggled Neji can't sing maybe I was wrong but still this would be interesting.

**Karaoke bar Normal POV**

When the group arrived at the karaoke bar everyone went ballistic "ITS HINATA FROM CUPIDS TEMPTAION!" one shouted "I LOVE HER! I WANT HER OUOGRAPH!" then in a matter of seconds Hinata was flooded by a pack of people. "Umm, yes hi it is me Hinata but the girl's aren't with me tonight so sorry" Hinata lied not wanting people to ask any question and slipped past the crowed and sat down with the boys "What?" She asked. "Ok, now that was troublesome" "Yeah, that better not happen every time we come here" Gaara said. Hinata giggled. "Ok, I think Neji should go first" Hinata said. The other boys smirked or grinned. Neji cursed under his breath and got up and made his way to the stage.

He chose a song called It's my life and he sounded really good to everyone's surprise even Hinata's. He came and sat back down "Since when could you sing?" She asked. He shrugged. After a couple of turned from the boys Hinata went up and chose a song Umbrella (Random but sorry that was the first thing I chose. Don't hurt me) She started singing and this got the crowds attention and they went ballistic. She soon finished her song and hopped down off the stage making her way to the guys getting good feed-back. She grinned. But little did she know _He and His friends _were watching and boy did they have a surprise for Hinata…

**A/n: Ok sorry people but im leaving it there, But what do you think will happen next? Review please. Oh and try guess who HE is. Neji: Yes!**

**Sakura: No**

**Neji: Yes**

**Me: STOP! **

**Both: Ok sorry. **

**Neji: Yes & runs away. –dose Anime fall- **


	7. The Long Awaited Him & A Short Fight

Disclaimer: I Don't Owen Naruto  
**"Inner" **_**Flashback **_'thought "Talking" _"Whisper" __Diary writing_

**Ha-ha, ok people im reviling HIM in this chapter because all of you have been good little puppets you get a cookie.**

**Gaara: Do I get 1**

**Me: No –sand appears near feat. Hehe you get two…**

**Gaara: YAY! **

**Me: On with the show.**

**NORMAL POV**

It was 9:30pm and Hinata and the boys were getting drunk (sort of) on all the drinks they were having, laughing and having a good time until a girl that looked like she worked there came past and 'accidentally' poured some ice cold water onto Hinata that made her drench the jacket. Hinata cursed and turned her glare to the women who smirked said a 'sorry' and walked away to the back of the Karaoke club. "What the hell?..." Sai asked. "Im going to the bathroom to see if I can dry it" Hinata said and left to the bathroom. But _He _(Sorry bust he will be reviled soon) was there blocking her way…

**Hinata's POV**

'Stupid, idiotic, mother fu-' I was cut of on my rambling seeing HIM blocking the door 'great, just what I always wanted' I thought sarcastically "Move it!!!!" I yelled glaring at him. He laughed and pulled me into a death grip "No… I love you still" I was shocked to say the least. But if he thinks he could say that after all this time he was wrong.

"Haku let me go…" I said calmly trying to get out of his grip. "No." was all he said and gave me a rough kiss. I was getting angry so I lifted my leg and kicked him where the sun doesn't shine. "Oww!" he said realising me. I spat. Cleaning my lips I was about to make a mad dash when Zabuza came and kicked my shin I fell to the floor with a thud. I glared up at the two boys above me. I did a swipe kick and they both joined me on the floor I got up knocking both out on the heads running back to the table. 'You sure have changed Hinata' Haku thought. I ran past the guy's table running outside to the park across the street from the Karaoke bar. 'Stupid Zabuza, dumb ass Haku thinking I'd let him be my boyfriend again!' I thought as I fell under a Sakura tree rubbing my sore knee. "Hinata are you ok?" Sasuke asked. The others soon joined us. "Im fine" I whispered. "I saw the hall fight happen Hinata, you're a good fighter but how do you know Haku and Zabuza…?" Neji asked.

"Long story" I said getting up fixing my clothes grabbing my things from Naruto and started walking back to the Boarding school. 'Grate, now I have to protect my-self everywhere I go!' I shouted in my mind. I walked at a fast pace the boys walking next to or behind me looking like bodyguards. 'At least I have them until Sakura, Ino and Ten-ten arrive' We soon came to the boarding school wishing tomorrow Sunday a day that I could relax would soon come. I said my good-byes making my way to my dorm I opened the door locking and latching it just to be safe. To people I looked OK but I wasn't. On the inside I was breaking bit by bit.

**A/n: Ok this story has got to with some of Hinata's past and how she is. Now Haku is back. Sorry is short ill keep doing chapters but on the weekend im busy helping a friend with a party. Review please. No flames. **


	8. Not Another Mystery Guy!

Disclaimer: I Don't Owen Naruto  
**"Inner" **_**Flashback **_'thought "Talking" _"Whisper" __Diary writing_

**Neji's POV**

I couldn't sleep; I knew something was wrong with Hinata. And how or why dose she know Haku and Zabuza. Why the heck would she even know them? All these questions. I was worried about my cousin and her safety, she's had a rough past and if those 2 idiots Haku and Zabuza won't leave her alone im afraid ill have to do something. But what? Im already her protector ill figure something out later. I glanced and the clock 12:30. Ill ask her again tomorrow. With that I went to sleep.

**Hinata's POV**

I was sitting on my couch, lights turned on curtains closed TV going laptop running. I don't know why but I can't sleep. Im to scared to. I sigh as I look at the new wall covered in posters and photos of friends I see the one taken at the Midnight carnival. I crack a smile, Sakura, Ino Ten-ten and I used to love those! I have a photo like that somewhere. I turned of the TV heading over to the laptop switching it off. I make my way to the bedroom turning of the lights I stoped in my tracks starting to feel something I haven't felt for a while. Fear... Why you ask would a teenage girl like me be scared of the dark? Ill explain now…

**Flash Back**

**When I was little I went for would you call it a midnight walk? Yes that's right a midnight walk; I was only 6 and wanted to look around and me not knowing who was out at 12:00 in the night went to the park where an old looking man was, He looked so scary he approached me and offered some candy I was about to accept when my mum came running down the hill in her night gown snatching me away from his grasp. "Don't ever do that again!" she shouted at me. I just hugged her as she cried into my p.j's "I was so scared and worried" she said placing me down "You don't know what could of happened" with that she fell asleep next to me.**

**End Flash Back.**

I awoke to the sound of my mobile, I glanced at the clock 7:30 I rubbed my eyes who could ring you on a Sunday morning? Finding my voice I answered: "Hello? Hyuuga Hinata speaking…"

"Hello Hyuuga-chan it's been a while since we talked" I dropped the phone straight away; that voice how I hate it but at the same time love it. I picked up the phone getting my composure back and answered…

**Oh no, not again. I made another mystery person. Lol I'm sorry people. But still. It has to go with the story you'll see what I mean later. Review please. No flames. & as I said before im trying to make more chapters before the weekend because ill be busy. Toodelz! **

**-Turns to Garra who is eating all the cookies-**

**-Shakes head and steals cookies making a mad dash-**


	9. Sasori The Childhood Friend

Disclaimer: I Don't Owen Naruto  
**"Inner" **_**Flashback **_'thought "Talking" _"Whisper" __Diary writing_

**A/n: Ok people the party was moved to next weekend but I'm going shopping with her this weekend and why am I telling you this? Anyway I can make more chapters –Happy dance- OK and again sorry but I love mystery people but it all falls together in this story, you'll see what I mean… STORY TIME!**

**Haku's POV**

I sighed looking up at the white ceiling; was it true I still loved Hinata? I mean every time I think about her I feel guilty and my heart starts racing… Stupid jealous fan girl for spoiling our relation ship….

**Flash Back**

**I grinned standing in the waiting room in Concert hall (Go to chapter 5 if you don't know what im talking about.) I was the luckiest guy in the world to have a girl like Hinata, she was perfect and I loved her.**

**I heard a giggle and looked up seeing a girl that looked like she was trying hard to get my attention because of her tight short clothes; I shook my head because of the fan girls; "Go away I have a girlfriend" I said to her. "I know" she said moving closer to me. I moved back and she kept coming closer until I was pressed against the wall. I was now scared what if Hinata walked in… Hinata! Before I could move the fan-girl kissed me out of the blue, I tried moving but didn't work and the door flew open "WHAT THE HELL?" my eyes were wide and the fan-girl smirked I tried explaining to Hinata but she pushed be back to the fan-girl very hard need I remind you and she ran away crying.**

**End Flash Back.**

I growled "Shut up…" Zabuza said grumbling something is his sleep.

I glanced at the clock 7:30am on a Sunday morning. I groaned rubbing my head not bothered waking up Zabuza and made my way to the shower, hopefully to shake the guilt off.

**Switching to Hinata's POV**

I stepped put of the shower a true rare smile on my face. I felt so happy I just talked to. (I'll stop being mean and tell you who the new Mystery guy is soon, Im evil remember that!) (Ill give you a hint it's a guy but not Hinata's ex boyfriend or anything) I told him what hade happened we were childhood friends and I missed him so much! But now I found out his coming to Kyuubi High. I sighed and walked over to my diary flipping to a page of me and him when we were young, His orange hair blowing in the wind while my shoulder length hair stayed still we must have been only 6 we were in the sandbox playing and giggling his mum came and took that photo he would always call me Hyuuga-chan because he thought Hinata-chan would sound like I was his girlfriend. How were we supposed to know we were only 6! I snapped out of my trance when I heard a knock at my door.

"Coming!" I said. Opening the door Lee tackled me down lucky I hade changed before that. "My youthful flower are you ok?" lee asked. "Baka get of her!" Neji said. Picking lee up by the hood of his green jacket. I giggled. "I'm fine sorry for last night, would you like some breakfast?" I asked side-stepping letting them pass me. "Sure' Neji and Lee said.

I smiled not a fake not a rare but a normal smile and started making some eggs and bacon.

**Neji's POV**

Maybe I shouldn't worry, Hinata is a big girl now and she looks fine. But I felt so tired because Lee my dorm mate dragged me all the way to Hinata's dorm. Lee bounced over to her balcony while I sat down on her couch until I heard her mobile go of, I was curious I was about to answer it when a pail hand came and snatched it away. "Neji! What have I told you NEVER touch my mobile" I smirked "No you haven't" "Well now I am…? Breakfast is ready, start eating I'll be while you guys in sec" with that I watched me cousin going into her bedroom answering her mobile. Now I am way curious to whom it may be…

**Hinata's POV**

"Hello?" I answered. "Hyuuga-can!" I squeaked and giggled (Ok now ill tell you who Mystery guy is!) "Hay Sasori-kun…"

**Ok, random I know but as I said before it has to do with the story. I was thinking last night for someone then I came across Sasori. Don't hurt me! Please review. Tell me if I made any spelling mistakes. No flames…**


	10. Poor Haku

Disclaimer: I Don't Owen Naruto  
**"Inner" **_**Flashback **_'thought "Talking" _"Whisper" __Diary writing_

**Lee's POV**

I grinned as I watched Hinata tell Neji off! HA! Take that Neji Hyuuga. I snapped out of my trance when Neji bonked me over the head as Hinata walked to her bedroom leaving us behind. "Oww" I said rubbing my now sore head.

"What was that for Neji?" I asked. "Hn" he said smirking. "Grrr" I growled

But shook it off.

I sighed and started eating the breakfast Hinata had made. She cooks like a goddess! I thought savoring the taste.

**Changing too Hinata's POV**

I hung up the phone an even bigger smile on my face. Neji and Lee looked up at me with confused faces "Don't ask" I said before Neji could open his mouth and start asking questions. I took a seat and started eating breakfast with them in a comfortable silence… 'GUH! I can't take this quietness!' I screamed in my mind but I was knocked out of my trance when Neji broke it.

"Who was that?" he asked raising a brow at me. I smirked I knew teasing and keeping secrets from him would drive him crazy!

"No one you know" … "Tell me" He said. I smirked again "No"

Lee looked amused and Neji looked annoyed as ever.

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"For the love of God tell me who that WAS! He yelled. Lee looked scared as I kept my calm.

"Hmm, no!" I answered grabbing the plates making my way to the kitchen. I heard a growl and I went into a giggle fit.

**Haku's POV**

I was stalking around the Boarding school, looking for something to do. Zabuza is still asleep. Figures, he always sleeps in. I walked out into the soccer field and saw Hinata there playing soccer with the other guys, I sighed I knew I should go up there but Neji is her cousin and I don't want to get killed today not at all!

So I went as quietly and silently as I could and sat down in the bleachers, I wasn't paying attention and the soccer ball came and smacked me right in the face. "OWW!" I yelped. "Naruto you baka look what you done!" "Sorry!" and more shouting I was about to kick the ball back when I heard Hinata's voice "I'll get it!" 'Oh no Please god no if she finds me she'll yell or attack me!' I panicked and looked around and found a small bush 'Perfect!' I thought and jumped into it and Hinata made her way to the bleachers getting the ball. I stepped on a twig making it snap she looked up and around but shrugged and walked away.

I let go of a breath I didn't know I was holding and crept out of the bushes trying not to get spotted but that didn't really work because….

**A/n: Ok people im stopping there because im busy, really sorry but please Review, no flames AND if you didn't know there will be a main character death. Out of: Hinata, Sakura, Anko, Lee, Naruto, Sasuke, Sasori, or Kakashi. OK Bye!**


	11. Here Come's The Confusion

Disclaimer: I Don't Owen Naruto  
**"**_**Inner**_**" ****Flashback **'thought "Talking" _"Whisper" __Diary writing _**POV **_**Noises**_

**Haku's POV (Still)**

It really didn't work because another ball came flying at my head. _**THWACK!**_

I fell down the bleachers and landed right in front of their game.

"Uhh, Haku… Are you ok man?" Sasuke asked. I gulped and looked up. Hinata had a killer look in those lavender eyes. 'Crap! Not good. NOT GOOD! C'mon think of something just answer first'

"Uhh, yeah. You know…" I said. Sitting up. Playing with a lock of my girlish hair. "Why were you even in the bleachers?" Neji asked. Now interested. 'Oh crap!'

"Just you know... Passing by. Oh! Hay I think I err hear my mum calling?" "…" "COMING MUM!' I shouted. Running away. 'Idiot! My mum isn't even here!'

**Normal POV**

"…Right…" Naruto said.

"Freaky…"

"Yep"

"How troublesome"

Hinata was still lost in thought. "Hinata?" "…" "Hinata!?" "…" 'HINATA?!" Hinata quickly snapped out of her trance and sweat dropped. Seeing Kiba's hand in her face.

"Umm, Sorry. Please excuse me" Hinata said while brushing past the boys…

**Hinata's POV**

I quickly brushed past the guys and ran to my dorm. I grabbed my key opened the door then slammed it. 'I was going to slap Haku; lucky I stopped my-self… his hair is quiet long now…'

**Flash Back.**

**(Hinata's POV of when Haku & her were still together)**

"**Hinata-chan. Ohayo!" I turned around and saw Haku running towered me. I smiled and hugged him. "Hi Haku-kun!" I greeted. I saw his hair. It was now a deeper black color. And a bit longer. "Are you growing you hair out" I asked.**

"**uh yea I mean if you do-" "No! I like it" I said. "I think it will suit you!" I said with a warm smile. He blushed and just nodded. "Come on Hina-chan lets go"**

**End Flash Back**

I frowned. 'He is still growing it' I though. I looked around and found my mobile. I grabbed it. It read: 2 missed calls and 1 message' I quickly checked who called but my frown got deeper. It read. 'No number' 'Something weird is going on' I thought.

Then I saw the message and almost dropped the phone: Message --- 'Hello Hyuuga Hinata… This is no-one who you know. But I thought I'd let you know… I'm always watching you. You have something that belongs to us. Its you're necklace… meet at the school gates at 12:00 tonight. Or else

I mentally cursed. I fingered my necklace. My mum and dad gave it to me before I went to bordering school. It was white gold it the shape of a locket. It has 2 keys for something and 3 small crystals on it. I took the necklace of and saw it had a latch. I opened it and a note fell out. 'What's this? Things are getting weird' I picked it up. It was a photo of a cave and a pick of someone if a black cape and red clouds on it. With hair like Naruto's. But a different color. The note was attached to it. I couldn't make out what it said because it was so faded and written in some other language… 'Who would want my necklace?'

**Beep. Beep…**

I looked at my mobile. Another message. 'I see you got the message. Now you must want to know why I want it. Well all might be explained tonight if you come. Oh and just a heads up. 2 people that you know from this school are working for me... You have until mid-night tonight to make a choice. If you don't turn up. Your dad and sister will be the next to go…'

I dropped the phone. 'What the hell is going on…?'

**A/n: Hmm, I bet all of you re confused right? Right! Yes. Akatsuki are involved in this story as well. The necklace also plays apart in this. Itachi, Sasori and Deidara are a big part in this as well. But they will be more involved later. All will be explained soon. Review. No Flames. **


	12. Whats Going on Pt 1

Disclaimer: I Don't Owen Naruto  
**"**_**Inner**_**" ****Flashback **'thought "Talking" _"Whisper" __Diary writing _**POV **_**Noises**_

**Hinata's POV (Still)**

I was scared. I had no clue on what was going on. The last part re-playing in my head… 'You're dad and sister will be the next to go'

'The next to go'

'To go'

"…Shit..." I'm so confused. I was shaking. I picked up the necklace. 'I can't stand another person from my life dying... Even though my dad doesn't appreciate me and my sister doesn't even know she has an older sister'

"I need Neji and Shikamaru…" I said. I grabbed my phone and dialed Neji's number. To scared to leave the dorm…

**Neji's POV**

"Ok Hinata, we'll be there soon" I said as I hung up the phone. I looked Shikamaru. "Come on, Hinata needs us" I explained.

"Why?" He asked. "I don't know she seems so shook up…" I said. 'Hinata what's going on in you're life…'

**Unknown Place**

"You think she's going to show?" asked a bright blond headed boy. "She has to.. Even if she is our friend…" "But this is unfair. Un!" "Shut up!" spat the dark headed member.

"I hope you guy's are right. If she doesn't show. Well you know what will happen. Oh and Itachi… Thanks for her number. I couldn't of gotten in-contact with her. If it wasn't for you…"

**Hinata's POV**

"And that's what happened…" I just finished explaining the situation to Neji and Shika. Neji looked as if he were about to kill who ever sent the message. And Shika-kun was still going over the coded message. And looking at the photo.

"Hinata… Do you want to call you're dad?" Neji asked. I looked at him before looking away. **'Why should I?'** "Sure…" **'Even though he doesn't care…'**

I frowned and took out my phone. Hand shaking. "Hinata… you can always let me call him" Neji said. I nodded and handed him the phone. "Ok, I'll be back" Neji said. While getting up.

"I've almost figured it out. But I can tell you who the person is in the picture" Shikamaru said while looking at me. Not finding my voice. I nodded. "Ok, well the person in the pick is a person from a much feared gaining called the Akatsuki. They are known for crime like murders and other things. Anyway from what I can see in this pick it must have been taken a while back. Because the cave is now turned into a 5 star hotel. But I think the built over it. Leaving a basement area. We can always go down and check it out. I'm not sure what building though. Anyway the guy in this photo looks like Naruto. But it isn't. This guy in this photo has orange kind of hair. I can't see the face…" I just looked at him. "What dose the letter say?" I asked. He frowned. "I'm still trying to figure it out; it will take me some time. But are you going tonight?"

"I…I have no choice" I said. Very well. Neji and I will be with you. If you're phone rings again don't haing up. Answer it" I nodded.

'What's taking Neji so long…?' I thought.

**Neji's POV**

"Come On, Come on. Answer" I pleaded. "Sorry you have been sent to voice mai-""SHIT I don't have time for this" I yelled. Slamming the phone on the hook.

"Time…for…what?" asked a deep voice behind me. 'Shit…'

**A/n: Sorry. I'm leaving it here. There you go. Another chapter. I wonder what will happen. ****Review. No Flames. I'll be nice and give you a preview of the next chapter…**

"**You know Neji… Something tells me… you're being… interference…" I turned around. Only to come face to face with…**


	13. Whats Going On Pt 2

Disclaimer: I Don't Owen Naruto  
**"**_**Inner**_**" ****Flashback **'thought "Talking" _"Whisper" __Diary writing _**POV **_**Noises**_

**Recap: ****"Time For What Neji?" Asked A Deep Voice Behind Me. 'Shit…'**

**A/n: Please keep those Reviews coming or I'll just stop this for a while and continue on with Paths we walk on or Hinata's heart song. Now on with the show… story!**

**Unknown Place**

2 figures walked out of the dark corridor walking out into an open field. "If she get's hurt. Even a scratch… I'm claiming it on you. Un"

Itachi just sighed. "It's not like we have a choice…" I said. Turning to Deidara. "Well, we did have a choice. She's our friend!"

"But. Deidara. It's what we do for a living…" Silence. "We don't even know her that well. Heck. We weren't even going to become friends with her or Sasuke and his stupid group. But we had to. Now stop sulking and just walk. They might start to wonder where we are…"

"…Fine…Un"

**Neji's POV**

I mentally cursed under my breath. I knew that voice. But I forget who it is…

You know Neji… Something tells me… you're being…an… interference…" I turned around. Only to come face to face with…

**Hinata's POV**

"This is such a drag. Where is Neji?" Shikamaru asked. I paced around the room.

"Well he couldn't of gone far. But he's got my mobile. And he's using the pay phone for some reason" I said while looking at my cordless phone I brought with me…

"…I'll go check on him. You stay here" I said while grabbing the keys. "But its to risky for you" I just scoffed and walked out.

I heard a faint "Troublesome" as I continued down the hallway. I almost fell over when I saw 2 people in the Akatsuki clothes. 'What the hell?' I thought.

"_**Be careful, I don't want us dieing. Well at least not yet" **_'Oh joy. You're back' I thought/said. _**"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaat? I'm only saying" **_ I sighed. 'Leave me alone' _**"Fine…"**_

Without me knowing my body took over and started following the 2 people in the Akatsuki put-fit. I saw a flash of dark hair tied up. And bright blond hair. 'What the hell? Is that Sasuke and Naruto or Itachi and Deidara. No it can't be them… Can they?'

I stoped walking while I was thinking. That's when a voice brought me out of my thoughts…

**Neji's POV**

I turned around only come face to face with Hidan. 'What the hell?'

Hidan smirked. "So Neji. Want to tell me what you're yelling about?"

'Think of something...' "Umm, yea uhh I can't get in touch with my… girl…friend?" I gave a weak smile. Hidan sweat dropped. "You know Neji. I beginning to think you know too much…"

"Too much of what?" 'Crap… ok Neji. Chill' "Stop playing dumb with me, you know what" He said. I just glared at him. _**Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep…**_

"Hmm, seems like you've been spared. Oh and Neji… tell you cosine if she doesn't show tonight. She should start running" 'WHAT THE FUCK?' I thought. 'He is part of the Akatsuki. I should of known' I felt anger take over me. I curled my hands into a fist and charged at him…

**Sasori POV**

"Hyuuga-chan… what's wrong?" Hinata has changed so much. She turned and saw me. She tackled him into a hug. "Baka! I've missed you so much!" I said. "Same here" he said.

I frowned. 'I'm so sorry Hyuuga-chan. I left o be with Akatsuki. And now I hear about the plan. I'm sorry I can' tell you anything… if I did. I'd get killed and so would you. Long with you're family' I pulled her into a tighter hug. '

"Sasori-kun. I'm so happy you're here. I've got so much to tell you" She said.

'So do I Hinata. So do I' I thought.

**A/n: ****Leaving it there. Please Review No flames. Please keep sending reviews. I need feed – back. Read my other stories – Hinata's Heart song. And Paths we walk on. **


	14. Whats Going On Pt 3

Disclaimer: I Don't Owen Naruto  
**"**_**Inner**_**" ****Flashback **'thought "Talking" _"Whisper" __Diary writing _**POV **_**Noises**_

**Normal POV**

There was a racket going on in the hallway. A group of boys were standing around making a circle. Watching Hidan and Neji go at it. Fighting throwing kicks and punched. Taunts and names were called between the two.

Al in the mean time Hinata, Shikamaru and Sasori were no where to be found.

"NEJI! STOP!" Naruto shouted. Pushing the other guy's put of the way with Shino, Kiba, Gaara and Sasuke in toe. [A/n: The other boy's in Naruto's group are in class

Gaara and Sasuke held onto Hidan and Kiba and Naruto help Neji back. "Yeh Neji" Hidan taunted. "Listen to you're girlfriend" That made Neji even more pissed. He was free from Naruto's and Kiba's grasp. And was about to punch Neji in the face. But Lee quickly jumped in. Now 3 were holding onto him.

"Let me go" Neji hissed. "Please Neji. Calm down" Lee begged.

Hidan got out of Gaara's and Sasuke's grip and smirked. He turned around. "Neji…" he said. Still walking. "You're weak… try to learn something. And give this message to you're cosine… she's got till 12:00" with that the bell went and everyone cleared away.

Neji growled and stomped back to Hinata's dorm. Gaara, Lee, Sasuke, Naruto and Kiba following. "What did he mean Hinata has until 12:00?" Naruto asked. Neji just "Hn'ed" and kept walking. Not bothered to explain anything at this time.

**Hinata's POV**

Sasori and I were sitting down on the couch just talking about what had happened lately and Shika-kun was asleep in my bedroom. I sighed.

It went all quiet. Then the door burst open a very bloody and bruised Neji walked in. Heading to the couch. With Lee and other's coming in. Looking confused. I did hear there was a fight between some boy and Neji. But I thought it was a joke.

"…"' '…Neji…'

"Neji… what the hell happened?" I asked. He turned to me and gave a weak smile. "Just got into a fight with some idiot called Hidan" Then we heard choking and a cough. Sasori was choking on his gum. I quickly patted his back. "Thanks Hinata-chan. Look I'll be right back" he said.

'He never call's me Hinata-chan. Only when something is wrong…'

I followed his body leaving the room. The door slammed.

It was all silent. Naruto then broke the silence…

"Hinata-chan. Why did Hidan say something about 12:00 tonight?..."

**Sasori's POV**

I walked my way to Hidan's dorm. Angry. I knocked on the door. There was a muffled "Fuck off" I sighed and opened the door.

"I said fu- OH! Sasori you finally made it. Yay…" he said with sarcasm.

"Cut the crap. Why the hell did you pick a fight with Hinata's cosine any way!?"

"It's not like I started the fight. All I did was say a few things and he just snapped" He said. "OHH! Sasori! You're finally here. Tobi is happy. Yep." I mentally cursed and saw the oranged masked Idiot. Tobi

"Uhh yea" I said. "Where is Itachi and Deidara" as if by magic they walked into the room. Fighting about something.

"Omgg Look. It's Sasori! I bet he is just so happy that his _best friend _is probably going to get killed tonight" Deidara said. Looking very angry.

"WHAT? NO ONE TOLD ME THAT WE MIGHT HAVE TO KILL HER OR HER FAMILY!!!"

**A/n: Leaving It There. I know. OOC. Oh well. Keep those review's coming. No flames. ****Adding an OC later. Bye for now ---- **

**Preview of next few chapters**

"**Come on Hinata, don't do this…" "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"**

"**HINATA NO!" but it was too late.**

**2****nd**** Preview**

"**Sakura! Ino! Ten-ten!" a voice shouted. The 3 said girls turned around and what they saw shocked them….**

**And 3****rd**** Preview**

"**So… What do you say? Will you go out with me?" **


	15. Flash Back And Tears Pt 1

Disclaimer: I Don't Owen Naruto  
**"**_**Inner**_**" ****Flashback **'thought "Talking" _"Whisper" __Diary writing _**POV **_**Noises**_

**Hinata's POV**

I sit here. In my own puddle of tears and mixed emotions. Not paying attention to what's going on. Shizune was trying to comfort me as I just sobbed and cried. The office phone next to me.

I knew I shouldn't of gone. It was hell. It was horrible. I'm a killer… I've killed my own family… I could of done the right thing….

**Flash Back. [Told In Hinata's POV**

**I was sitting in my dorm. Neji, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba lee and Gaara sitting down with me. Silence through out the whole place.**

**The time read 11:46pm.**

**Necklace clutched in my trembling hand. "Hinata… please clam down. You're going tonight that's the only thing that matters. And still… no one will die. Not you're father nor sister…" Neji said.**

**He was wrong. **

_**BRING. BRING… BRING. BRING…**_

**I jump up and answer the phone. Putting it on loud speaker.**

"**Hello? Hyuuga Hinata speaking…" I said. Slightly shaky. **

"**Hello Hyuuga" said a dark cold voice. 'Shit!...' I thought.**

"**Yes?" I asked. "Are you coming tonight?" **

"**Yes…" I said, "Good. Because you know what happens if you don't… oh and now we are meeting at the grate lake bridge. Surly you'll know where that is. That is all"**

_**Beep. Beep. Beep…**_

**It was a quiet. Until Naruto broke it…**

"**Where is the Grate Lake Bridge?" he asked.**

"…**out in the forest. Don't worry I know here it is" Shika-kun said. I sighed.**

**TIME SKIP 11:57PM**

**Me. Shikamaru, Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba, Lee and Gaara stood on a grate wide bridge that was on top of a grate big beautiful lake. In a cold dark deadly forest. I was scared. Necklace around my neck.**

**We heard a twig snap and someone say "Tobi! You idiot!" And a loud smack. Then a group of Akatsuki people were surrounding us. With masks on. **

**I was so scared.**

**Someone out of the Akatsuki spoke up. "So Hyuuga. I see you brought friends" That was the same person from before. "So what if I did?" I asked.**

"**Nothing… Do you have… the necklace?" 'He' asked. I nodded. "But. You need to tell me why you want it, And not just a simple 'Because or any of that bull" Neji said. **

"**Well. If I did that than I would probably have to kill you" 'He' said jokingly. Though… no one was laughing. "Now hand it over" said another voice. I slowly raised my hand to take it off but Sasuke quickly stopped me. "No. Tell us the reason first" he said.**

"**Little brother. You are starting to get annoying" said a voice I remember… 'Itachi!?' I thought.**

"**Itachi… SHOW YOU'RE SELF YOU DICK HEAD" Sasuke shouted. I squeaked but a pair of arms wrapped around me. I saw Naruto who was glairing at another Akatsuki member.**

"**Little brother…. You are an idiot" said the person with the red wolf mask on. Sasuke curled his hand into a fist and punched Itachi in the face. This soon led into a fight. But…**

_**BAING. BAING. BAING!**_

**I closed my eyes and kept them shut. Not wanting to see what happened. "Hinata it's ok. Sasuke is fine. Itachi too. The 'Leader just used a gun to make them stop" I opened my eyes and saw no dead bodies or blood.**

"**This is beginning to get annoying. Now Hyuuga hand in over.."**

"**I… I can't… this was my mum's" I said in a whisper. "Very well" The leader said. He clicked his fingers and 2 other people with a blue mask and orange mask on came and tore me out of Naruto's grasp.**

**The orange one held me as the other 1 punched me in the face.**

"**HINATA!" the boys shouted. I saw 2 Akatsuki members flinch.**

"**I'm ok" I said. I just glared at the two members that were fighting me. Blood dropping from my busted lip.**

"**You are going to give it up now. Hyuuga?" The leader asked. "N..Never" I said. "Fine" he said. The blue masked member kicked me in the stomach. As I just coughed up a little blood. I sighed. "you know we can either keep playing this game or we can end it now if you hand it over…" **

"**Hinata do as he says" Said a newly help back Neji. I looked over and saw all the other boys putting up a fight against other Akatsuki members.**

"**I cant! It was in my family for years" I said. "Who cares? You're family stole it from us" The Leader spat. I just glared at him. **

"**We NEVER steal. You probably stole it from us" I said with a smirk. "You better clean the smirk of you face" said the blue masked man as he punched my eye. **

'**I can't. I WON'T!' I quickly felt anger take over me as I got out of the orange masked grip and kicked the blue in the stomach and orange in she shin. **

"**You surprise me Hyuuga. But you know. I've got other Akatsuki members at you're house where you sister and dad is. They are just waiting for my signal to kill you're family…" He said. I glared at him.**

'**Sister… Dad…' "Now give me the necklace" He said putting out a hand. "I- I" **

"**You what?" He asked. I looked out into the water"**

"**Come on Hyuuga-chan…" 'Sasori?' I thought looking around for him. But I couldn't see him.**

"**Sasori? Where are you?" I asked looking around. 'Please don't be an Akatsuki member' I silently prayed. But my world crashed down on me as the blue masked stepped forward. Removing his mask. "Sasori… How… HOW COULD YOU?" I yelled. **

"**I never meant to hurt you Hyuu-" "CUT THE BULL SHIT" I yelled. Tears falling down. **

"**How could you? After all we've Been through. I thought you were a good guy. Like my brother…" I said in a whisper. He frowned and stepped forwarded. "If you just listen to me" "DON'T TOUCH ME" I snapped. **

**I took of the necklace and held it over the deep endless lake. "You want it come get it" I said.**

"**You wouldn't dare. Hyuuga. Unless you want you're family to die"**

"**But they wont. It's a win-win situation" I said. "No one get's it... Everyone's happy" I said.**

"**Come on Hinata, don't do this…" Sasori said.**

"**JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" **

"**HINATA! NO!" But it was too late because the Leader lunged at me. This caused me to slip and fall off the bridge. Necklace in hand.**

**It went all quiet. The necklace still in hand. I quickly put it in my zipper pocket and then it went all dark…**

**END FLASH BACK [Still Hinata's POV**

Now I sit here. In the hospital. Neji and the other boy are in the other hospital beds. Still alive. No one badly hurt. All awake. Staring at me.

I just got told my Dad and sister was found dead…

**A/n: Leaving It There. Continuing Tomorrow. Review, No flames. Bye for now, Thank you to the people who reviewed so far. **


	16. Filler Flash Back And Tears

Disclaimer: I Don't Owen Naruto  
**"**_**Inner**_**" ****Flashback **'thought "Talking" _"Whisper" __Diary writing _**POV **_**Noises**_

**A quick but special thanks to the following people who have been reviewing: GaaraRoxMySox, Hin4-ch4n, Danimals21, DarkSmile, krazyChangeOfHeart, Kristy Kitten. Sorry if I forgot anyone else but thank you. Let's Start ---**

**Hinata's POV**

I can't speak. It hurts too much. "You know Hinata. That was a crazy but brave thing you done. And you should thank Sasori for it was him that saved you from dieing…" Neji said.

I looked at him. "Let me explain" He said.

**Flash Back [Told ****in Neji's POV**

"**HINATA! NO!" someone shouted. I turned around and saw this 'Leader' lunge at you. You lost you're balance and slipped. Causing you to get knocked over the side of the bridge and fall. **

"**HINATA!" Sasori yelled as he jumped over the bridge. I quickly knocked out the Akatsuki member and ran to the bridge. I saw Sasori dive under the water.**

**He still didn't resurface but after a few minutes he re-appeared with you in his arms. I saw you weren't breathing…**

**Sasori being the idiot he was started panicking. I was right by you're side when he dragged you out of the water.**

"**Do mouth-to mouth" I said. While glairing at him. "But I cant" he said. "I cant either she's my cousin" I said. "…Fine" he said.**

**After a few minutes you started breathing again. "Yo Neji!" I turned and saw Naruto and the guy's coming up behind me. Looking sad.**

"**What's wrong?" I asked. "The Leader… he… gave order's to kill her family" Naruto whispered. "Shit" I said. "And now he won't stop at anything. That's what he told us" Kiba said. I shook my head. **

"**Guy's. We should go to the hospital" Lee said. I nodded. Sasori picked Hinata up and carried you all the way…**

**End Flash Back. **

**Hinata's POV (Still)**

I just started at him. "Why aren't you guy's angry at me?" I managed to whisper. "Because Hinata-chan" Naruto said. "You're like one of our best friends we can't hate you and we will stand by you" He said.

I just gave a small smile. Shizune picked up the phone. "I'm so sorry Hinata. I'll give you all some time" she said while walking away.

'I should thank Sasori but I should also hate him. But I can't even look him in the face now' I thought. I glanced at the clock 5:56 I rubbed my head but pain shot through me

"Oww" I mumbled. But I saw my arm in a sling. "Oh yea. I forgot to say that you also have a broken arm. Don't ask me how but you just do" Neji said. I sighed. I saw the calendar. '1 more month until Sakura, Ino and Ten-ten arrive' was my last thought just before I blacked out.

**Ooo. Now it's… SAKUR'S POV!**

I spat out my drink when I saw what was on the news a few minutes ago.

**Flash Back.**

**I sighed as I entered my dorm. '1 more month until I join with Hinata. Ino and Te-ten' I thought happily.**

"**Oh, Sakura. Hi" said the nerd Kimamara. She switched on the news's. I was bored so I decided to watch it as well. I grabbed some water and plopped down on the couch.**

"**And in later news. 2 bodies believed to be dead were found in the Hyuuga compound early this morning. Hyuuga Hiashi. And Hyuuga Hanabi… No one know's who done it. And the police are still trying to figure it out. In other news…"**

**End Flash Back.**

I started at the TV in awe. 'Oh my god. Hinata' Hinata was the only one who was running through my mind.

'I must ring her. But I don't know where she is. Is she at the boarding school still or at home? I must know how she is'

_**Bring. Bring… Bring. Bring….**_

'Cant be bothered getting the phone. Kimamara handed me the phone. "Sakura. It's some girl called Ino?" she asked/said.

I nodded and answered the phone…

**A/n: Leaving it there. I might not be up-dating until later on today. Because today I'm going out again. Holiday's people! Any way. Please Review. No Flames. And sorry to the people I usually review stories on. I've been busy the last few weeks. I'll review you're stories again. Bye for Now.**


	17. Filler Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I Don't Owen Naruto  
**"**_**Inner**_**" ****Flashback **'thought "Talking" _"Whisper" __Diary writing _**POV **_**Noises**_

**Unkown Place.**

"What the HELL were you guys THINKING?" The leader yelled. Slamming his hand on his desk. Very pissed off.

"I told you guy's to keep you're mask on. Don't into fear. AND SASORI! You go and save the girl!"

"But Leader I-""You? YOU WHAT?" the Leader yelled again. Leader sighed as he rubbed his temples. "Everyone can go. But Sasori"

**Back At the school hospital. Gaara's POV – Time: 12:00pm –**

I sighed as I looked out at the half moon. It's been a long day. I can't sleep and Hinata is blacked out still. I glance at her. 'She's alone like us now' I thought looking at Sasuke and Naruto. Possibly Neji…

I heard someone stir and saw it was Hinata. Who woke up. She rubbed her head with her good arm and looked at me. She gave a weak but small smile_. "You're finally up I see"_ I whispered.

"_Yea, my head kills" _She whispered back. Not wanting to wake the guys up. She sighed and she looked at her side – table she saw he necklace. _"What the hell? It's still here?" _She asked confused.

I shrugged. She glanced at the clock. 12:25. _"Man, I must have been out for a while now" _she said to her self more than me. _"Yea, get some sleep" _I replied.

"_Okay…." _She said as she sunk down into her covers and fell asleep. 'Good night Hinata. Sleep well' I thought…

**Hinata's POV – Time: 7:00am –**

The sun hit the room. Causing me to wake up. I sighed and tried stretching. Though it didn't work. "Morning Hinata" Said a voice. I jumped and saw Tsunade and Shizune standing in front of my bed. The boys still asleep.

"Hinata… I want you tell me everything that has happened" Tsunade said. While Shizune checked my arm

I opened my mouth…

**Sakura's POV**

_**BEEP. BEEP.BEE- SMACK!**_

I slapped of my alarm clock. Very pissed off because I didn't get much sleep because I was talking to Ino all night. I sighed and looked at the time. Eyes widening in fear. "SHIT!" the time read 10:00am. Class started ages ago! Im going to be in deep shit. And I knew it. I bolted up and locked the door. Why didn't Kimamara get me up? The blue headed nerd! (Hint .Hint)

I sighed. The stress is getting to be. I slumped on the door but then went to have a shower. Got dressed opened the door and peeked around the coner.

"Sakura? What are you doing?" "SHIT!" I cursed and jumped to see Kimamara standing there. Confused.

"I'm going to be late for class. Hay! Why aren't you in class?" I asked. She gave me a – Wdf- look at sighed. She walked back to our dorm and walked inside. I followed her. "Because… It's Saturday"

"…Oh" I said. I quickly grabbed my alarm clock at chucked it at the wall grabbed my mobile and left the dorm. Leaving a confused swat-dropped Kimamara…

**A/n: Leaving it there. Okay people. The next 2 chapters are my fillers because I'm still writing the main chapters to come. Pretty long chapter I'm starting to write now. So please review, No flames. Bye for now. **


	18. Filler Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I Don't Owen Naruto  
**"**_**Inner**_**" ****Flashback **'thought "Talking" _"Whisper" __Diary writing _**POV **_**Noises**_

**Sorry I didn't update again yesterday. Friends were over. Watched movies. Almost pissed my self from watching this scary movie I forget what it's called so yea. Here's the 2****nd**** filler. Longer chapter will be posted either by tomorrow or Monday. Thank you for review. Keep them coming. Let's Start! **

**---**** Oh yea. I also need to know the pairings you want. But I don't want SakuraxSasuke always the pairings. I was going to have GaaraxSakuraxLee & more. But ill take any other pairings ---**

**Hinata's POV**

Darkness. Can you feel it? See it? Maybe even touch it? Is it cold and never ending? Well that's what I think. I was sitting in my dorm. Staring at my mobile.

I just told Tsunade what happened and now she's freaking out and assigning me a body guards out of 1 of the boys in this school. Ohhhhh joy! Now I sit here. Completely enveloped by darkness. It's cold. I don't like it. I haven't been out of my dorm in 2 days. Neji is starting to worry. 'Where… where is Sakura, Ino or Ten-ten? They haven't even called yet' I thought.

My phone vibrates. It reads. 1 new message – from: Sakura. H –

Hay Hinata! It's Sakura. Sorry but I can't ring. The head mistress might catch me again. –Sigh's- I'm really sorry. I heard about what happened. I hope you're ok. I'm counting down the days till Ino, Ten-ten and I join you. Until then stay strong. Love Saka-chan. Xxxoooxxx.

Water hit the screen of my mobile. Tears? Tears were falling from my eyes and I don't know why. I wish I can hug someone and tell all my troubles to…. Sasori… Where **are** you? …

**Sasori's POV. Place: Unkown. Or known as Tobi's Dorm**

I grumbled something as Tobi slept. 2 days since I last saw and heard of Hinata. I hope she's okay. "Tobi is a good boy" I hear. I sigh and stand up. Walking out of his carped up dorm walking around.

'I should go see Hinata…' I thought. I close my eyes and think of all the times she's cared and came to visit me.

**Flash Back.**

**I sighed as I awoke. In the local hospital. Apparently I fell from a set of monkey bars and hit the ground hard. I mumbled something saw a dark blur. I see it was Hinata and saw she was half asleep.**

**I grinned and shook her awake. "Hinata. How long have you been here for?" "…SAORI! YOU'RE OKAY!" she shouted and gave me a hug. I smirked and hugged her back. "You Idiot!" she said. "You don't know how hard you fell off the damn monkey bars. I even heard you land" she exclaimed. I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Thanks for staying Hina-chan"**

**She grinned "No problem. Just know I'll be here for you always and…fir ever" **

**End Flash Back.**

Without knowing it I made my way to her dorm. I gulped. 'What if she doesn't want to see me…'

I raise my hand knock on the door and wait.

Then the door swung open…

**A/n: Leaving it there. Please Review. No flames. Tell me pairings. OHH and should I replace Ino with Temari? Need to know. I will also accept another character that's you. Need a name and gender and a description. Okay bye for now. **


	19. Here Come The Newbies

Disclaimer: I Don't Owen Naruto  
**"**_**Inner**_**" ****Flashback **'thought "Talking" _"Whisper" __Diary writing _**POV **_**Noises**_

**Normal POV**

A boy around the same age like Neji (Around 16 or 17) walked through Kyubi high. Grumbling something under his breath. He sighed and walked into the office lugging his suite case and papers with him.

His brown hair flying around as he turned a coner. It was down to his waist tied in a low braid. Hazel eyes scanning the area. He is about 6ft and 2cm. Wearing black baggy jeans and a green heavy jacket. His name? Takumi Canatai.

"Oh, you must be the new exchange boy. Welcome!" Shizune said. He was about the reply when Tsunade slipped out of her office. Drunk. "Welcome –hiccup- girly" Tsunade slurred. Takumi's left eye twitched. "Im not a girl" he said. Trying to calm down. Shizune sweat-dropped. "Sorry about Tsunade. She's just drunk" Takumi just mumbles something.

Tsunade grabbed the key on the desk that was for Takumi's new dorm. "Heads up" Tsunade slurred as she chucked the key at him. He just dropped his suite case and caught the key. "HAHAHAHA!" Tsunade said and then fainted on the ground with a thud. "…Sorry I really am. I'll get someone to show you to you're dorm" Shizune said.

He snorted. "I'll find it myself" picked up his bags and left to find his dorm.

**Time Skip. Half on hour later. Takumi's POV**

"Oh Yea. Who's good?" I said as he opened his new dorm. He put everything away then sighed. He held in his hands a slip of paper. He read it over and over. 'Im here now Misaki. And I'll find you'

_Letter Reads: Dear Takumi.C, if you read this you probably don't know who I am. But ill explain it all now. I'm Misaki.C you long lost sister. The man who held me captive has been killed. I'm staying At Kyubi High. The Boys Boarding School. They let me stay if I kept my if I keep my gender a secret. They were nice enough to even let me be here. If you can please come. I really want to see you again. How are mum and dad? Are they ok? Still alive even? What if they're not? Ok I should just relax. Im starting to worry again. If you get this please come as soon as you can. Here is a recent photo of me. Okay I need to go. Bye._

_Love. Misaki Canatai. _

I sighed as I pulled out a photo of a girl with bleach blond hair to mid back tie in a low ponytail. Younger then me and blue eyes. Wearing a dark maginta. I sighed. 'She's probably in jail by now. She usually always get into trouble and usually the people around her as well. How the heck am I even going to find her if she's dressed like a boy? Oh well. Everyone know's im the smart one and ill find her. Oh yea!' I sighed and closed my eyes. Drifting of into sleep.

**Back at the office. No one's POV**

Shizune can be seen dragging a drunk Tsunade into her office then closing the door. Shizune sighed and rubbed her temples. 'The new boy is probably scared of her' she thought.

"Umm, excuse me?" said a girly voice. Shizune looked up to see a girl with long black hair and vibrant blue streaks that ends near her bum. And side-swept bands. In a semi-tight white tank and a black skirt that reaches mid-thigh. By the looks of her body she looks like a good fighter. Shizune realized that the girl is the famous heir to the Kyoto Corp. Famous for their games and electronics'. Etc. "O-oh Miss. Rikku. Pleased to see you. Umm her is you key come back later" Shizune said bowing. "Thank you" Rikku said. "Come on Ryo"

A boy. Called Ryo. Her brother. Came past with a sigh. He looked around 6'3. And side-swept bands. (Kind of like an Emo. No offence to anyone who is) both of them have blue eyes. He wears an ice blue shirt and black shorts.

"Umm. Would you like anyone to show you to you're dorm?" Shizune called after them. Rikku stopped. "That might be a good idea" she said. Her brother just nodded. "Okay" Shizune said. "Gaara. Come to the office please. Gaara" Soon a boy with blood red hair and with amazing azure eyes came down. Rikku blushed. 'He's cute' she thought. Gaara raised a brow at the two. "Gaara please take them to their dorm" Shizune said. He nodded. "Come on" was all he said.

**Time Skip Rikku's POV**

"You would be glad to know there is another girl that comes here. He name Is Hyuuga Hinata. Heir to the Hyuuga Corp" Gaara said. 'Another girl, I'd like to meet her' I thought. "Here is you're dorms" Gaara said as he pointed to two dorms. I saw Gaara staring at me. I felt my-self blush and looked away. "Thank you" I said. He nodded. I chucked a key to Ryo and grabbed my own key. And entered my dorm. 'This will be an interesting year' I thought.

**Another Time Skip – An hour later –**

I plopped down on my couch. I just finished putting everything away. I huffed a sigh. I can't believe I got sent to an all boys school just because I was fighting some kid' I thought. 'And now my brother is here also. Too 'keep an eye on me' For what?' I huffed another sigh. I got up. "Maybe I should look around"

**Hinata's POV**

I cant believe who's at my door. 'Sasori' I thought. I felt tears brimming my eyes. "What do you want?" I hissed. He looked sorry. But I can't trust him anymore. "Can we talk?" he asked.

'Maybe I should. Maybe I shouldn't. Arghh I don't know anymore' I thought. "…Sasori" What I said next I might regret…

**A/n: Leaving It There. Like it? I thought this chappy was crap. I kind of suck at explaining characters. –Sighs- More Chapters To Come. Tell me Pairings. **

**AND if you want you're Other Character In this story just telling me: Name. Age. Gender. Personality. Description. Reason for Being in the School. Relatives. **

**Review. No Flames. **


	20. IMPORTANT NOTE

I'm REALLY Sorry. But Until Further Notice. Im Discontinuing UnReal Lights until I get back on track. Busy week then school again. Sorry.

Yours truly – Deadly Desire. NHx3


End file.
